good to be Bad
by Scorpina
Summary: Continued from Blood Bond. Garou and Bat are as one, at least that is what Bad's been told, yet there is something going on, the S Class heroes want to speak with him constantly, insist on training, whatever the hell that is. And now, there are heroes eyeing Zenko oddly...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bad wasn't ready for this abrupt change.

It was hardly a week that went by since the bonding, but he couldn't ignore the strange things already happening around him. He began to see and notice the world around him wasn't what it appeared to be. Even those who walked the streets were now seen in a different light. He fought off headaches every so often, Garou insisted they were nothing to be concerned about.

The one thing Metal Bat wasn't use to was the blood sucking. Despite how it felt before, the sensation changed. Each time he feels Garou sink his fangs into him, there's no pain, but a sense of pleasure. The blood leaving him has become calming and very relaxing to say the least. Yet, he wasn't going to say it out loud!

The S Class has been on his case recently too. Telling him he has to come in and speak with them about his current situation. Bad keeps blowing it off since he has to pick Zenko up from school. He was about to head out on patrol that day, yet when he went to leave the house, a massive chest and a backpack outside the front door greeted Bad. "What the hell is this?" he muttered. The chest itself was heavy as hell, at least it should have been. He was able to lift it with relative ease, yet when he dropped it into the house, it landed with an intense thud on the ground!

The sound awoke his unwelcomed houseguest from his sleep. Garou emerged from a spare bedroom, when he saw the chest. His smile grew. "Oh good, my stuff is here!"

"YOUR stuff?" demanded Bad. "Look, I agreed you could stay here for a little while, why the hell are you moving in!? Aren't you a vampire who great wealth or something?"

Garou already popped the chest open and rifled through his belongings. "Yes, but also my family doesn't take too kindly to me right now. I do have the income to live elsewhere, but you live here. So I live here"

Bad rolled his eyes. "Yeah well… you aint' living rent free!"

Suddenly Garou dropped a stack of money before him. "First month…" then another stack dropped. "Last month. AND I will buy all the food and cook!" he announced and then smiled a wicked grin. "I can't have you go hungry on me, and I need to ensure you are eating properly… so I can eat properly."

He shuttered at the thought of it all. "Yeah, yeah, I get it…" Bad muttered, he was about to leave until Garou stopped him.

"You haven't eaten yet!" he warned.

"I ain't that hungry" Bad snapped, but his stomach begged to differ. The rumble his gut gave off even startled him. Garou's arms crossed as he nudged his head to the kitchen. "In you go, you are not leaving until you have had a decent meal!"

"I'll grab something later, I got patrols to do!" Bad turned and was about to reach for the door when his body froze. He couldn't move! Suddenly he was thrown back and into the kitchen chair! He still couldn't move as Garou stared down at him.

"You will not deprive yourself, for you deprive me!" he warned. Garou then got right to work, cooking up a hearty meal and placing it before Bad. Steak and eggs today, he unfroze the S Class hero before slamming a knife and fork before him. "Eat!"

There was no arguing with him, Bad consumed what was before him begrudgingly. He was just going to grab something later, it wasn't that big of a deal! Yet as the plates emptied, and his stomach filled. Bad muffled a burp. "Okay, happy!?" he demanded.

Garou nodded. "You better have a good lunch or I swear I will hunt you down myself… and you know I will!"

"Yeah, well, you ain't a welcomed sight on the streets if the other heroes see you. Best you stay out of sight for a while. Some still haven't forgiven you from your last 'hero hunt' to say the least." Bad then checked his watch. "Shit, I got to go!" he was up and out of the chair in a hurry, but paused. Reluctantly, he turned. "Do you need to drink?" he asked.

Garou shrugged. "One for the road."

He approached him slowly, Garou has been doing this a lot as of late, almost teasing before the bite. His hands would slowly creep up Bad's back, as he braced him close, Garou would take in his scent and then, his fangs would drag over his neck, not enough to cut the skin, but make certain Bad felt them. When the bite came, he braced for it, knowing it was coming and yet, at the same time. When the blood was taken, it felt… good. He never knew why or how it happened, but as of late, each time Garou took from him, he felt amazing afterwards.

With his fill taken, Bad left the house shortly after but made certain the bite mark healed over before leaving the house. It was time to hunt down some monsters!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SMASH

One crack of the bat did it. As of late, it's only one shot that is needed to take down a monster. "Whoa, such power!" he heard the voice of A Class hero Stinger called.

Bad brushed the bit of gore off his shoulder. "Psh, it's nothing." He said, but he couldn't help but notice his strength increasing. "You guys can take it from here, I'm out!"

With that, Bad began to wonder off. There was something he hasn't told Garou yet, it's been haunting him as late too. It was just a day or so ago, he was confronting a level dragon threat. In the midst of battle, he lost his bat, and couldn't recover it. As he tried to regain his weapon, the monster revved up its attack, it began to come at Bad with everything it had, and wouldn't stop. He kept getting pushed farther and farther away from his bat, with not means of recovering it. It was then he felt it. A chill went through his body, adrenaline followed. When he turned to a window, he swore, his eyes turned color. They became the same yellow irises that Garou possesses. In that moment, he began to go at the monster against, but his hands were possessed. They moved in such a way, he remembers seeing Silverfang's hands do such a thing.

In a single strike, he was able to repel the monster back, another movement tore it to chunks!

But, how could he have done that?

In the moment he recalled the situation, Bad kept staring at his own hands in wonder. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He snapped out of his daze, walking next to him was Silverfang. "Oh… hey…" Bad muttered. "I just… it's just that…"

"You did it perfectly."

"Say what?"

"Water stream rock smashing fist. It was done perfectly, and then whirlwind iron cutting fist finished it off. It was flawlessly executed."

Bad froze. "You saw?"

"I just arrived when you did those moves without fault. I never knew you took such an interest in martial arts, but then again… that wasn't you doing the movement."

"What do you mean that ain't me?"

Silverfang laughed as his hand came on to his shoulder. "Remember, you bonded" he whispered lowly. "The connection you made with Garou only strengths over time, in that, you are able to obtain his talents as he can obtain yours. You were able to access them in your time of need, which is why your eyes turned…"

Bad stumbled back in shock from Silverfang. "You saw my eyes turn too? Damn it!"

"Why are you upset?"

"I… I am trying to live normally okay? This ain't easy, I mean… my eyes get freaky now when I can't fight without my weapon? I become… him… when I need to stand my ground?"

Bang laughed. "You don't become him. You merely tap into his talents and abilities. Over time you can control that, but you have yet to truly understand this. This is all new to you and it takes time to adjust and adapt. Which reminds me, it is why I'm here. Come with me to the association, we need to train you on a few other… details."

"Details?" Bad questioned. "What you mean, details?"

"You'll see!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was suspicious to say the least. Silverfang was silent as they took a car to the association. Bad wanted to ask questions, he wanted answers. Yet Silverfang didn't seem to be the kind to ask, at least, he didn't think so. When they arrived, Bad was about to talk until Bang's hand went up rather abruptly. "Not yet." He insisted and led Bad in. They went deep into Headquarters until Bad was taken into a training room.

There waiting for him was Atomic, Genos, Tatsumaki, Zombieman and Puri Prisoner. "Okay seriously, what the hell is this?" he demanded.

They spoke not a word until the door closed. Genos then looked about the room before nodding. "Cameras are off."

Bad was getting concerned now. "Serious... what's going on?"

Zombieman lit a cigarette. "Relax, we ain't here to hurt you. We're here to help you, since after all, you need all you can get."

"Whoa, hey, what's with that attitude? I can handle myself thanks"

"Can you?" Zombieman questioned. "I've been following you for the past week, I noticed you are having issues with your senses. After all, you never noticed me."

"Why the hell were you following me?!" Bad demanded. "For that matter, what the hell is all this really about?"

Genos spoke. "We are here to help push your senses so they develop and do not spike at a certain point. For example if you are in the middle of battle, suddenly your hearing spikes, you wouldn't know what to do, would you?"

"My hearing spiking? What makes you think that's going to happen?"

"My God, he's more clueless than I anticipated." Muttered Tatsumaki. "Listen, you are part vampire now, which means your senses increase. The problem is, you are bonded with Garou, and his are some of the best among the vampires. Which means your senses will be just as strong. We have to train you now, or you will lose your mind if you can't control them."

"Whoa, hold it. I am only half vampire right? So, shouldn't I just only get half his power or something?"

"I'm going to need more cigarettes if this is how it's going to go." Said Zombieman. "No," he said defiantly. "When a vampire and their kin bond, every bit of their power can be transferred and summoned by the half vampire. It's unfortunate for you that it's Garou. But also, how fortunate for us is that you were his match. Not all humans are able to survive let alone handle great strength or the vampire's power like you, that fighting spirit of yours… blessing in disguise."

"My head hurts from all this…" said Bat.

"It's only going to get worst from here," announced Silverfang. "Let's begin. First sense, smell."

"For real?"

From the corner of his eye he saw Genos reach behind him and take out a small flat container. "Dude… what's that?" Bat questioned with great uncertainty.

"Your first test, dulling your sense of smell enough until this no longer bothers you…" He cracked the lid. A stench of it fill the room, Bad was in tears as the smell overcame him! "OH GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"It is called the durian fruit. It smell terrible but good to eat, we are using it for the smell factor today."

"Close it up!" Bad demanded.

"No, you need to learn how to dull your sense. Focus on the smell and then focus on ignoring it," said Genos.

Bad was on the ground, nearing the point of throwing up. "Close it up." Sighed Tatsumaki.

"Very well," The lid closed. The smell lingered, Bad was in tears from the stench of it all. "Shit!" he announced. "Why the hell is that so damn powerful?"

"Your senses are that powerful." Said Zombieman. "Which is why you must control them. What if at any given moment, you are battling a monster. You know well that they can emit a smell that is powerful. In the state you are in, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"No shit! But how do you turn off a sense of smell? That ain't possible!"

"It is," said Atomic. "You need to learn how to control it, just as Garou has. He can control how much he takes in of the world around him. Sounds for example can drive you insane. Garou has said that you experience something like that, when your sister was taken, you heard voices didn't you?"

He nodded. "I heard… people's thoughts in my head, and then I connected to Amai… and after that, I couldn't establish a connection but saw fleeting images. It was how I found my sister."

"You managed to see through the eyes of someone, either Amai or more than likely your sister. It is very difficult to gain access to another vampire's senses, even if their guard is lowered," said Atomic.

"Okay, now again." Said Genos as he held up the container.

"Whoa… how about another sense first. Something easier?" Bad asked.

"Smell is the more important one we address that first," said Genos. The lid was opened, once more the room filled with the powerful stench. Bad was dry heaving, but tried to keep himself from throwing up. But all he could focus on was that stink!

He coughed and tried to shake it off, but it was stuck in his nose, he could taste the smell now, it was like dirty feet! "Gah… Ugh!" he moaned, but then, he tried to ignore it. It was easier said than done. "Cover it up!" he begged.

"Nope, you are nearly there. Come on Bad, what do you do when you are up against the ropes huh? Where's that fighting spirit of yours?" asked Tatsumaki.

His nose scrunched, but then, he began to feel it. His nose tingled, he began to focus on it until he began to breath… and smelt nothing! He was stunned with himself, he came up off the ground and smirked. "I don't smell it!" he said. "Wait… is that a good thing?"

"That depends, close it up Genos." Said Atomic. He closed the lid. "Now, turn your sense of smell back on"

"For real!?"

He twitched his nose, but it didn't work. He tried to get that little tingle back to get his senses going again, but it didn't happen. Even when Genos opened the lid again he got nothing! "What the hell!" Bad protested.

Atomic laughed. "Not easy to say the least,"

"What do I do?" Bad questioned. Then, he felt a sneeze come on. One sneeze later, he felt it. His nose itched but then, he began to pick up traces of the durian fruit. "Uh, that stuff is terrible, people really eat it!"

"Let's call it a draw on that one, he gets it but not quite." Said Zombieman.

"Okay, wait, before we go any farther, I got to know. How are you all connected to Garou? I've worked with the lot of you, but now… I don't even know who you are anymore."

They all exchanged looks among each other, Atomic gave the nod and stepped forward. "Very well, I'll start." He announced. "I am an ancient warrior from thousands of years ago, best swordsman in my era at the time. Struck down in battle, only to have my soul enslaved by Garou's mother. She not only took mine, but those who you have come to know as my disciples. We were liberated by Garou and have since pledged our allegiance to him as a token of thanks."

Bad felt his stomach drop. "You're a ghost?!"

Atomic nodded. "More or less…"

"Then how come I can see you, everyone can see you for that matter!"

"Pig God," he explained. "It's not just a hero name you know. He granted my body back and that of my disciples. Garou has asked us not to protect him, but the people of the world."

"Oh…." Bad began to feel uneasy. This was a little heavy.

"As for me, I'm a succubus!" announced Puri-Puri Prisoner.

"Yeah, that, I ain't shocked about." Said Bad.

Puri pouted. "No one is ever surprised!"

Genos was next. "My name is as it implies, the demon cyborg. I was young and became possessed by a demon. Unable to control it in my human body, I was helped by a doctor who made certain my body grew strong enough to contain the beast. Only recently was I assisted in taming the demon. So much so it no longer has power and I am in complete control. However, damage done to my body from the countless internal struggles I have faced against the demon, I was nearly crippled. The doctor then turned me into a cyborg, where I can obtain and control all power the demon possessed. The doctor told me to seek out Garou who could help me slay the demon once and for all. He has done so, and yet I still obtain the power of it. I have not just pledged my life to assisting Garou, but to help humanity as well with what has been bestowed upon me."

"Riiiighhhttt" said Bad. His focus shifted to Zombieman.

"What?" he questioned.

"What the hell is your story? Are you really a… you know… Braiiiinnnnsss." Bad questioned yet did a horrible zombie sound at the end.

He took a puff from his cigarette and expelled the smoke. "My story hasn't changed." He explained. "I was an experiment from the House of Evolution. I escaped, became and S Class hero… I got dragged into all this when I learned the truth about Garou. Since then, I had no other choice but to help how I can. Just because my name is Zombieman, doesn't mean I eat living flesh or brains…"

Bad then turned to Tatsumaki. "Unlike the rest of them, I am known as an esper, yet I am human. But still, I have the ability to connect to the supernatural world. It's me that helps keep these guys connected and in check, as well as keep an eye on Garou. He's not easy though. His strength is beyond what I can sense, sometimes I can't even find him, and he can hide himself that well."

"Whoa, wait, he can hide his thoughts from you?" Bad demanded.

She turned away with a pout on her face. "Not that I have to probe his mind for anything…"

"So… you're helping him… by helping me…"

"As he said before, he is now your shadow. You are an extension of Garou. To us, that means you are part of him. And we protect him, we protect you," said Atomic.

"Nah, you guys don't need to do that. I can protect myself! My sis though!"

"No, you and you alone for you are the one who feed him." Said Silverfang.

Bad sighed, he checked his watch. "Oh shit! I got to go get Zenko!"

Tatsumaki however was smiling. "Oh… you already did."

"What the hell do you mean I already did?"

"Call him." She said.

Bad was reluctant, he got on his cell and made the call. "Hey, you got Bad!" Metal Bat froze to the sound of his own voice on the other end.

"OH… HELL NO!" he protested.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He never told him. After all, why should he have to? It would take the fun out of it for Garou!

When Metal Bat goes on patrol, Garou uses the time to get the house ready, prepare meals or just take in the cities and do some patrols himself. He knows where Bad is at all times now, so, all he has to do and stay away from him, as Garou has his fun.

Especially since when he leaves the house, Garou become Metal Bat!

It took him mere hours to perfect his imitation of Bad, but it was well worth it. He's a phenomenal mimic. He can do anyone's voice if he has heard it enough, he can get every mannerisms of a person down with lengthy observations. But the bonus part, since he was connected to Bad, it all came naturally to him.

He spent most of the day inside, but was starting to go stir crazy. He lay upside down on the couch just staring at the clock. TV was of no interest to him, especially when he sees people for who and what they really are, it takes all the enjoyment out of a good soap opera. Yet as he gazed at the clock, he realized Zenko would be getting out of school. Yet, he sensed Bad in City A. There was no way for him to get back in time to pick her up. Upon realizing this, Garou decided to go pick up Zenko himself. But he remembered, he cannot to be seen as the hero hunter. He has the scorn of many aimed for him in revenge. So, what better way to hide one self than to be someone else?

The devious grin spread over his lips. He flipped himself off the sofa, landing on his feet, he knows everything about Bad, every habit, his very steps and his voice. The most draining aspect of his power was the appearance. " I could just enchant the minds of people around me to see Bad, but that takes energy…" the devious grin grew as he slipped into Metal Bat's room. There he found his extra hero gear and changed into it. It fit him rather well, a little baggy in some areas and tight in others, but manageable. With the clothing on, all he had to do was bewitch the minds of the people around him to see Bad's head. Simple enough.

Now, to test it.

Grabbing a backup bat, Garou walked out of the house and headed towards the school. He walked pass many of the heroes who merely paused and then waved. "HEY! BIG BAD BAT!"

"DUDE!" Garou called back and kept on. He was grinning from ear to ear. He has gone out many times as Metal Bat before, not once anyone has seen through his illusion. Yet he didn't like to mimic people often. "Still weird to be sounding like him, meh!" he said to himself.

He had some fun too, Garou saw some kids on the corner of the street dancing. He took part and did a little bit of his own, the song also helped. Michael Jackson's 'bad' it was as if the song was just for him! With a little bit of a dance, he impressed the kids as he went on his way.

"Who knew Bad had moves?"

"Beats me,"

Garou knew if Metal Bat ever found out he was doing this, he would get his ass kicked!

He made his way to the schoolyard, there he talked it up with some of the parents and even knew who they were. He recalled conversations Bad had with them in the past, and was able to do follow-ups with the parents. Yet when the final bell went off, the kids came out running. Garou smiled when he saw Zenko. She ran out smiling with the biggest grin on her face, yet when her eyes locked on to him. She paused. Her eyes shifted about as she turned to the other children and parents, something was off about her.

Garou tried to get her attention once more. "Hey, hey! Little Sis!" he called.

Zenko forced a smile, but she appeared embarrassed more than anything! She began to walk oddly, her body stiffened, as she was quick to stand before him. It confused Garou as he leaned down. "Yo, what's up?" he asked.

She leaned in and whispered. "Why are you wearing my brother's clothes?!"

Garou froze.

A sense of shock came over him, in his 1800 years, no one has ever seen through his illusion, not even his own brother Amai Mask! How could she? "You can see me?" he whispered in his normal voice.

"Doesn't everyone see you?" she asked.

Garou shook his head. "No, when I hide myself, I let people see what I want them to see, right now, I want them to see me as your brother…" his phone went off. Garou stood up one more and cleared his voice, he answered "You got Bad!"

"OH… HELL NO!" he heard shouted on the other end. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Whoa there easy, no need to blow a lung. I am just picking up my little sis from school. We're going home now, okay, you wanna talk. Meet me there. Later!" he hung up.

"Was that…" Zenko asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything when we get back."

They were about to leave when Garou noticed an odd number of heroes gathering. More and more showed up as the parents and children left the schoolyard. Zenko was getting worried, however the human monster wasn't. "Hey boys, what's going on?" he asked.

Darkness Blade approached, he leaned in and whispered. "We need to talk, you need to bring her with you."

Garou paused. "Whoa, we ain't going to fight no monsters are we? I don't fight in front of my sister. Family rule, you know."

"She's in danger now." Blade stated. "Come with me, we got your back."

They were surrounded by A and B Class heroes, Garou was now starting to get a little nervous as Zenko grabbed hold of his leg. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Don't know yet sis, but I think I ought to get you home first." He turned to the heroes. "Hey, guys, can we not talk about this back at my place?" he asked.

"Too dangerous, come!"

Garou leaned down. "We better follow along. I think they know something."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The heroes Association.

"What… the… fuck!" Bad demanded of the room. Everyone was trying to hide their snickering, even Genos! "He sounds just like me!"

"No surprise," said Puri-Puri Prisoner. "You need to understand, Garou is a master mimic. Not even his own family can tell if it is him when he hides himself, he's that good darling."

"So… he can walk, talk and act like me without anyone noticing the difference?"

"Oh more than that, no one would know the wiser. That's why it's hard for me to keep tabs on him. Garou can hide himself very easily, why do you think he disappeared so quickly and effortlessly after our battle with him when he was no longer awakened Garou?" asked Tatsumaki.

"As long as he doesn't embarrass me I guess it's okay…" Bad paused. He suddenly felt a tightness in his chest, he appeared uncomfortable until his heart began to beat oddly, one pulse he felt his body freeze, another, he began to see things… he saw Zenko walking and she was surrounded by A and B Class heroes!

"We're going to take you two someplace safe so we can talk, we have a lot to discuss Bad…" He saw Darkness Blade speaking. Then the pulse brought him back.

Bad fell to his knees holding his chest and gasping for air. "What… was that?"

Silverfang was quick to get to his side. "What happened, what did you feel?"

"My heart… my heart began to slow down. One pulse, I froze, then, I saw my sister, surrounded by heroes… Darkness Blade was turning around and was talking to me, but… not me… was that Garou?"

"When your hearts sync, he can perform a task that will allow you to see through his eyes. He was trying to tell you something… Damn it, I thought we had more time than this." Muttered Atomic.

"What's going on? Is my sister in danger?"

"No… for the moment, she isn't. But Garou might be, it depends on how long he can hold his illusion for. When did he last feed from you?" asked Zombieman.

"This morning, he didn't take a lot."

"Damn… Well, be better be sure you are at full strength, he will need to feed when this is all said and done. Did you see where they were going?" asked Atomic.

Bad shook his head. Then, his head began to pulse. A throbbing sensation bore into his skull until he began to hear a voice, it was faint at first, until it grew louder, as if someone shouted in his ear.

'Don't come!'

He jumped to his feet, panicked to say the lease. "Anyone else hear that? Garou talking in their head?"

The S Class appeared confused. "We heard nothing." Said Genos.

"He's saying don't come. Something's up, I think he wants to get to the bottom of it." Bad began to feel light headed, just as his stomach rumbled. "I better do as you said and fuel up. He's going to be okay, the heroes didn't appear to be attacking him."

"Question is though, what do they want? We know of a small band of them who are aware of the supernatural however, they have yet to prove their existence. They are trying to keep a low profile for the time being, until they gather enough evidence." Said Tatsumaki.

"Wait, they know, but they ain't saying anything?"

"They don't have enough proof. They are trying to gather it so they can show the world. We don't need this kind of publicity." Muttered Zombieman. "If anything they are putting themselves in danger trying to find this evidence, there are other supernatural beings who know of them too, but they will seek them out and destroy them if given the chance."

"Damn… how do we…"

"We don't" said Atomic. "As I have explained before, our sole duty is to Garou and to you, they… they are on their own."

Bad froze to the news. These guys are supposed to be heroes, they made a promise to Garou to help the people in need, and yet. When it comes to the humans who are heroes, they won't do anything of the sort? Those who are trying to warn others of the supernatural world are no concern to them if their lives are in danger from those beings?

"You for real!" Bad demanded. "You told Garou you would help protect the people! Heroes are still people ain't they?" he demanded.

"Not our priority." Said Zombieman. "You don't realize this world and how we go about doing things. You have no idea as to what lies ahead not just for them, but for you as well…"

"Fuck it!" Bad announced. "If you are in to protecting the people from the supernatural, and these guys already know about it, how come you ain't letting them in the loop? Huh? What if they could be of help to you?"

"What if they are working for the side we are trying to keep people safe from?" asked Atomic.

Bad froze. "There are mysterious being posing as heroes within all ranks right now, but none in S Class due to Garou. He can see all intents of a person and unnatural being by looking in their eyes. There are few capable of doing this, very few. However, if we let these people, mortal into our plans and knowledge, we risk attack from within. We cannot afford such a thing, especially with you now."

"I ain't that special…"

"You feed Garou," Tatusmaki said defiantly. "Your blood alone allows him to maintain himself. What he takes from you would take 10000 lives for him to feel the small bit of satisfaction and allow him to function and control himself. You still have no idea what he is capable of if he doesn't feed from you, you big idiot!" She floated down and got right into his face. "His father was known as the Crimson Plague, he could clear a village in a single night, drink the town dry including every animal within a three mile radius. It never satisfied his urge, Garou possesses the same hunger!"

Bad froze, he remembered Pig God telling him something similar, but, only now did Bad really think about it. "Why is my blood so special then? What causes it to keep him… full?"

"No one knows for sure. But we rather make certain that you are kept safe and are properly trained so you can hold your own. Amai Mask already tried to take you out, and there are others like him as well. You need to understand as greedy as this sounds, your life alone is worth over 10,000 others. Millions in fact." She said.

"It's not exaggeration either darling," said Puri. "Consider in a single night he takes that many lives, and does so again the night after that, and after that. Nothing comes close to settling the craving he endures, he can go a little while without blood, but he risks killing more in doing so. He deprives himself so much we get a monster on our hands that cannot be easily stopped."

"Well, what stopped him the last time?" Bad asked.

Everyone fell silent, "We… are not to say."

"Uh…huh…" Bat muttered. "I don't think we should just sit around and wait."

"Well we can't let you go anywhere! The heroes have 'Bad' in their presence now. You show up what do you think is going to happen?" demanded Tatsumaki.

"Besides, you need to stay here and get yourself fed. We got to be sure you're ready for when Garou returns." Stated Atomic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Garou saw them.

The supernatural hidden among the heroes, there are those who are concealed trying to maintain their illusion, and yet, he wonders why? Zenko kept a firm grip on his hand as they were led into an abandoned section of the city, kept deep underground and out of the public eye. ' _That's right, she sees them for what they are too_ ' he thought. He kept her close, he even went as far as putting his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay sis, I got ya. No one is gonna hurt ya in front of big bro."

Garou then began to observe is surroundings. He knows a bit of the underground here. He laid low for a few months in these very ruins. There are twelve ways out, fourteen dead ends and one path that will be a direct link to the surface next to the one they just took. With that figured out, he started to see who dwelled and hid here. There were heroes from every rank, but very few of them were human. "Whoa, I thought we were not taking any more new members!" protested Stinger.

Other heroes emerged and demanded an explanation. Why was Bad brought in with his sister?

What did he know?

Who told him?

All these question and yet, Garou knew this wasn't about Bad at all. It was about Zenko. They were brought forth to their leader, Death Gatling of all people. He was leaning over a massive table that outlined the cities, he was going over some areas with a hero named Glasses before he peered up and yet he was surprised to see Bad and his sister brought before him.

"I was wondering when this would occur. Bad… Zenko. I apologize for the secrecy, we can't be too careful these days." He explained.

"Yeah, well, what do you want? I got to get home, Zenko has a piano recital she has to practice for!" said Garou.

Gatling however, turned his focus to Zenko. He came out from around the table and tried to offer her a warm smile before taking a knee. He spoke gently to her and said. "We know what happened."

Garou himself froze to the news. "Say what?"

"We know of your encounter with Amai Mask. He's been on our registry for some time now, not to mention the recent deaths we have been following, murdered young woman sucked dry of their youth and beauty. Yet… you were saved. We heard you ran him down, Bad. You must have saved her from Amai's wrath. How did you do it?" Gatling questioned.

Garou smirked. "You know, the usual fighting spirit and a good few whacks with this puppy does the job."

Gatling smirked. "Zenko is the only one who has ever survived Sweet Mask to this day. But, we also think something else happened. You see, when he picks his victims, Sweet Mask has to put some of his own power into them in order to draw out their life force. Since he didn't get the chance to do that to her, we believe Zenko has something special… she's become a seer."

"A what?" Garou demanded.

"A seer!" called Snek. He was lingering above in an old broken down store. The ledge of it was made stable and yet, Snek was up there fearlessly with countless books. "A being able to see beyond the illusion of the supernatural. One of the heroes was at the school today and watched her stare at this particular teacher… turns out, the teacher is supernatural, feeding off his students energy during lessons. You saw it, didn't you?" he asked.

Zenko clenched onto Garou's leg a little tighter. She saw something else too.

Snek was watching from above as Zenko continued to hide herself, he turned to Gatling and gave the nod. "Bring him out."

They dragged someone from one of the ruins, a makeshift jail as it were. At first he appeared like a regular guy, yet when placed before them, Garou saw through the illusion. So did Zenko, he was a horrific looking demon. Yet he tried to tell the heroes he came to warn them. "SHE'S COMING!" he yelled. "SHE COMING TO CLAIM WHAT IS HERS, LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE ALL IN GRAVE DANGER"

Gatling stood and approached Zenko, carefully he leaned down and asked her gently. "What does he look like? We see a young man with short black hair and a strong build, what does he look like to you?"

"He's… horrific," she whispered. "Green skin, sharp fangs… blood eyes…"

"We've suspected him for some time," Snek turned to Gatling and nodded. "She's a seer alright," announced Snek.

Gatling then turned to Garou. "Bad, you can't let her out of your sight, which is why we are asking you to let us protect her. You can't always be around…"

"ARE YOU FOOLS LISTENING TO ME? SHE'S COMING! THE VAMPIRE QUEEN IS COMING TO CLAIM THE POWER SHE LOST!" the demon roared.

"Vampire queen?" Gatling questioned.

"In two months time, the blood moon rises, in that time the promises and vows made by vampires can be broken and forgotten, she vowed to never harm her own, but in that time, she can! She comes to claim the power she lost to her youngest son… Garou!"

The room fell silent. "Garou took from his own mother?" asked Stinger.

"She took much from the family, Garou took power she has been waiting to claim and call her own. He ran the moment he obtained it, he has hidden since to prevent his mother from reclaiming such strength that can unleash upon the world. It will cause massive damage and death. She wants the power of the Crimson Plague!"

The room was in whispers, however Garou sneered down at the demon. He aimed the metal bat at his head. "Hey… why tell them this?" he asked. "What's in it for you?"

"I have no gain in this matter, I am merely here to warn…"

He took Bad's jacket and covered Zenko's head. He promised Bad he wouldn't expose her to violence either if it can be helped.

BASH!

Garou struck hard and fast, caving in the demon's head. The room fell silent. "Why did you do that!" demanded Gatling.

"You all need to get the hell out of here NOW!" he said. "That thing… that's a tracker demon! She knows where you are, you're sitting ducks!"

The room began to whisper, until Stinger stared at him oddly. "How did you know what kind of demon it was?"

Garou froze. 'Shit, I forgot, I wasn't suppose to see him'

Suddenly, all the heroes began to stare at him oddly, when Gatling's phone went off. "Hello?" he paused, and then a stunned look came over him. "You don't say… thanks Max." he hung up as he stared at Garou. "Bad… answer me this. If you're here, how can you also be at the Heroes Association?"

Suddenly every set of eyes befell upon Garou.

' _I think I picked a wrong day to be Bad_ ' he thought


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was no use hiding it anymore.

With a sigh, Garou lowered his block. The room gasped as he revealed himself to the masses, despite wearing Bad's clothing. Which only raised far more questions. "Garou! You sick son of a bitch. How dare you pose as Metal Bat!" shouted Stinger.

Darkness Blade already took out his sword and was prepared for war. However, Garou raised his hand. "Not here, not in front of her. But as I said before you got to get out, that's a tracker demon and he has alerted my mother to your location. If you do not leave now, she will come with her own forces and suck you all dry… You need to go!"

"What makes you think we are going to believe you?" demanded Gatling.

"What do I have to gain from your deaths?" he demanded. "I hate my mother, and you heard what that demon said, she is after me! Why would I be helping you if you all die and bide me enough time to make a break for it?"

"He has a point." Said Snek.

Yet the others appeared suspicious. "Why would you help us anyways? Aren't you the hero hunter?" questioned Glasses.

"He's not anymore!" protested Zenko. "Please, listen, he's not hurting anyone! He didn't want to. He needed to find a donor to keep his blood urges at bay, he has one and doesn't have to hurt people anymore. Please, listen to him!"

There was an odd look exchanged between the heroes. Gatling however gave the nod. "Let's go, take what you can carry let's move out!"

Garou sighed with relief until he felt a blade pointed to his throat. Darkness Blade however wasn't falling for it. "I refuse to waste this opportunity! I will sever that demon head from the shoulders which house them!"

Yet as he brought his sword back, Darkness Blade froze. The heroes in the room all began to glow green and were lifted off their feet! Garou knew it. Tatsumaki was here.

He picked Zenko up off the ground and made his way out of the hideout. Tatsumaki took the heroes out and for good measures. She caused the whole cavern to cave in.

"NO! OUR EVIDENCE WAS IN THERE!" protested Gatling.

"Shut up, and accept the help!" she shouted.

At a safe distance, she placed the heroes down, Garou went to confront them on the matter at hand. "As noble as your intentions are, you need to stay out of this!" he stated.

Gatling sneered. "Or what!" he demanded.

"My mother will kill you, and any who have sworn alliances to me or wish to protect humanity from her wrath. Save yourselves so you can save the people of the cities. Stop perusing this!"

The heroes all exchanged a glare among each other. Stinger however was the first to step forward. "What exactly is going on? You know we know something is happening, why won't you tell us? We can help!"

Garou shook his head. "You can't." he said. "This… this is my fight, my war and you won't survive if you try and battle within it. Even now, there are those among you who are not what they appear to be!"

Suddenly, the heroes began to turn and look at each other with distrust. "Who!" demanded Stinger.

"Him for one."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bad just sat down to eat.

He got his favorites once more and began to shovel everything into his mouth. Genos was sitting next to him, taking scans of his body and monitoring Bad's intake of food. "Interesting, it appears you can consume nearly 34,000 calories in a single sitting."

Bad nearly choked. "Wait, what!"

"Indeed, your metabolic rate is very impressive. Your body absorbs what it needs and uses the rest to create the blood needed to feed Garou. Human anatomy is somewhat of a passion of mine. No two people are alike and the differences is inspiring."

"Yeah…" Metal Bat was just going towards the sandwiches when he began to hear a voice, as if they were whispering right behind him.

"You said you got Metal Bat with you? If that's the case, why is he at the Association having a massive lunch?" Bad paused and turned to see Lightning Max on the other side of the cafeteria on his phone. Genos picked up on Bad's reaction.

"What is it?"

"Someone just ratted out Garou." He said… then his ears began to ring. He started to hear every conversation going on around him! Every word, every whisper and breath taken, it bombarded his eardrums! "AAAHHH SHUT UP! SHUT UP EVERYONE!" he roared in pain.

Some people froze and fell silent, but he kept hearing voices! Genos was quick to get Bad back to the sparring room, not before sending a message to Tatsumaki. When silence befell upon his ears once more. Bad sighed with relief, "Oh God, that came out of nowhere!"

"You nearly perfected that on your own. How could you have focused on Lighting Max talking into his phone before the other conversations took over?" Genos questioned.

"Because…" Metal Bat said. "He has Zenko with him… Max was talking about me… and Zenko is with Garou…"

Genos nodded, he left the room for a moment but then returned. "Tatsumaki has headed out, she will follow your sister's energy and find her and Garou before anything happens to them." Genos paused. "How is your hearing now? Can you control it?"

"If I didn't I doubt I would be able to stand your voice right now. You sound normal to me."

"We will get you back to the cafeteria and finish your meal. You need to be well prepared for Garou."

Bad rolled his eyes, at times, he felt like he was nothing more than a pig getting fattened up for the slaughter. He went back to eat, however he found a small legion of heroes surrounding his table oddly. Some were looking over his food and yet others were starting to suspect something was off. "Since when does he eat all of this? He isn't Pig God!"

"This isn't right, even for Bad."

Despite their whispers, he heard them. He heard every word, but knew he couldn't focus on their voices and let his hearing go haywire again. Yet, Max took notice of him and Genos. "What is going on here?" Bad demanded. "You boys are looking for something to eat? Get your own damn lunch!"

Max crossed his arms. "I saw you eating here earlier. You took enough food to feed a small legion. You have never taken his much for yourself, let alone consume it. What's going on?" he demanded.

"What? A guy like me can't get hungry?"

"A guy like you shouldn't be able to digest this much chow. Bad… what's going on here?" asked Shooter.

Bad's arms crossed. "Why should I have to justify to you what I eat and how much of it huh? You boys concerned about my waistline or something? Besides, I'm still hungry, mind stepping to the side there?" The heroes reluctantly parted as Bad sat back down to finish his meal. Genos then tried to calm the situation.

"Bad has been out on patrol a lot as of late, getting time to eat has been few and far between to say the least…"

"You can't lie Genos," stated Max. "You aren't very good at it either. Something is up with him. We know it. He's showing the signs of being a donor!"

Bad tried to keep a calm look on his face. "What the fuck's a donor?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid. We have seen Amai Mask around you; he's not what he appears to be either. Question is though… why was he interested in you? Amai is only after young girls to say the least; he doesn't focus on any guy until you started stuffing your face. Bad… something happened to you, didn't it?" asked Max. "You can tell us, we're your friends!"

Bad was silent, until his heart began to act up once more. It slowed down, his vision blurred. He knew not everyone around him was human. The only one happened to be Lightning Max! But something was wrong, something felt off. His instincts began to send out warning signals. There was danger here, and it stood around him.

His heart beat clearly once more. Bad slowly stood up and stared at the table, he turned to Max. "You sure that the company you keep are on your side?" he asked. He began to glare around the table. "Whose out for my blood here? I know you are."

Max froze as he turned to the others. One of the vampires, Feather was stunned. "You can see us?" he said in a vampire whisper. No one else heard him, but Bad did.

"Metal Bat… what are you talking about?" Max asked nervously.

"Bad… not here…" whispered Genos.

"Nah, here… now…" suddenly, he grabbed the table and threw it across the room! The heroes jumped at his strength, he reached for his bat and stared them down. "All right, I know the deal, now know the score. You tell me whether or not you are on Max's side here and now! I don't give a damn if you claim to be on mine. Max has pure intentions. Speak up or get your head cracked in!"

"Bad… what are you doing?" Max demanded. "They are friends of mine!"

"Some are… some aren't… I feel it… so… whose going first? Feather…. Speak up"

Feather froze, just as Genos began to power himself up. "I am on the side of Garou!" he confessed.

Many of the heroes began to back away slowly from him. His fangs were revealed as he turned to Bad. "I know what has happened to you… I want to help! But I want to help the humans, they are in great danger too."

Bad looked into his eyes, he then snorted. "Good thing you're telling the truth…"

"GET DOWN!"

Bad leaned back very abruptly, just as a kusarigama was slashed just above his head. Max was quick to use his lightning shoes and quell the threat. He electrocuted the hero known as Chain'n'Toad, but the suit protected him. "You fool! I had a clean shot at him!"

There was no hesitation in Genos, his hand clasped together. "Incinerate…"

Chain'n'Toad lit up! But was quickly reduced to ashes. The room froze, no one expected Genos to go to such lengths! The heroes began to tremble now. Bad then began to pick up something, smells once more began to bombard his senses, yet he was in control. "I smell blood…"

A battle cry broke the silence, Tank Top Vegetarian came running at Bad. He didn't hesitate, with his bat in hand, one shot to the stomach winded the Tank Top. "Yeah, you ain't a vegetarian… are you…" He then landed one blow across his head. The force of the blow broke the floor. The room shook upon impact. He wasn't going to get up again.

Vegetarian's human form broke, and revealed a demon body. Max was shaking now. "They… they're everywhere…" he muttered.

"Easy Max, not all of them are out for you or me for that matter… at lot of them here really do what to help. But, they are staying hidden so no one goes after them… am I right?" he asked.

The remaining heroes nodded. "Max… I'm sorry we couldn't say anything, you are in too much danger as it is already. If you get pulled any deeper…" explained Feather.

"Wait… Bad… how did you know who was who?" asked Max. "Are you… one of them?"

Bad sighed. "Yeah, reluctantly I am." He said. "Just recent too…" Bad paused as he felt something, his head tingled a little. "Tat's back. She ain't alone either."

The cafeteria went into a sudden lock down, every door and window closed but one that pushed all the heroes in, who were very reluctant to be there. They were then followed in by Tatsumaki, then Garou and Zenko. "SIS!" Bad ran right towards her and held her tightly. She was safe and sound. He paused though as he turned to Garou.

"What the hell man! That's my back up gear!"

Garou only smiled, but then, licked his lips. "Can we talk about this later?" he asked. His tongue began to stick to his lips. "May I?"

"Zenko is…"

"Bad, it's okay. I've already seen it…" she said. He was stunned as he looked down to his sister. She gave a nod of approval as Bad lowered his shirt and revealed his shoulder.

"Come and get it." Metal Bat sight.

Garou pulled his into his arms and embraced him tightly before sinking his fangs into him. The room watched in terror and fascination as Garou drank and drank. Many thought Bad would have passed out from the blood loss! Yet, as the human monster pulled away, Bad was no worst for wear. He brought his shirt back up to his shoulders and turned to the room. "Okay… what the hell is going on!" he demanded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Earlier

Every head turned. No one could believe their sight at first as Garou pointed out a supernatural being to the masses. He stared at Snek of all people. Instantly they turned on him. "You? You've been one of them this whole time!?" demanded Death Gatling.

"He's on your side. You are all alive because of him." Said Garou. "I would be thanking him if I were you."

They were leery. "Who… or what… are you?" questioned Stinger.

Snek sighed. "I guess the closest thing I can describe this as is a were serpent." He explained. "I don't always transform, but when I do it's mainly to feed. I don't eat people… I've been eating the supernatural and the monsters. That demon Garou killed has been eluding me for ages! I was going to eat him but you guys found him first."

"Wait, why would you be helping us?" demanded Gatling. "What's in it for you?"

Snek stared at him as if he had a hole in his head. "Duh! My life too! Look, it may not look like it. But if the humans go down, a good portion of us do as well. If we fight against the vampire queen, we're good as dead! She's powerful to say the least. Your best hope is the bastard standing in front of you! He's the strongest out of his whole family!"

The heroes turned and glared at Garou. "We are not going to trust him, not after his little hero hunting bit! You took out a lot of us… myself included!" said Stinger. He then stared at Garou oddly. "Which still raises the question, why are you wearing Metal Bat's clothing?"

"We don't have time for this! We got to get back to the association…" said Tatsumaki, but then she noticed the look on Garou's face. He appeared to be frozen for a moment, unable to move as he grabbed hold of his chest. Something was happening. He trembled a little, but he began to see through the eyes of Metal Bat. There were other supernatural beings at the association… some were eyeing him oddly.

When he regained himself, Zenko grabbed hold of his arm. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Tat, get us back, now please!" he said.

She didn't hesitate, she took every hero around her and flew them back to the association. From there, Garou made certain Metal Bat was okay, he saw two fallen bodies on the ground but he was safe and sound. Garou got his fill of blood before Bad turned and demanded to know what was going on.

Looking about the room, Garou took in each face before him. Genos kept close to Bad and Zenko as Tatsumaki hovered just behind him for security. "Tat… hold him" he said and pointed to a hero by the name of Pineapple. She did just that, despite his struggle, he tried to talk his way out. "Hey! I'm one of you!" he protested.

"No, you aren't. Mother sent you to watch the human heroes…" he turned to Tatsumaki. "Do it."

With a grin on her face, Pineapple's human form was shattered before the masses, he was a vampire and was quickly rendered to dust thanks to the esper.

No one in the room moved, some barely breathed. Garou began to walk around slowly eyes each person in the eyes, searching their very souls. When satisfied, he spoke.

"Now… before this goes any farther, I have taken out any and all who are not part of the cause. The mortals in the room must realize the consequences of they remain here as I tell you everything I know about the vampire queen. If you remain and listen to this… you are in this war. There is no backing out, there is no speaking of it. You will be part of it, you cannot leave if it gets too much. If you feel you cannot handle this, then please, go now!"

The room didn't move, not even those who were human. Snek decided to step in. "I've been an advisor for Garou since the beginning, it was my job to keep the mortals who suspected something informed without revealing too much as to what was truly happening. But our hand is forced. There are too many tracker demons out and about that we cannot keep up. So, with that being said, the red moon is upon us. The vampire queen had made a vow to her mate that she would never harm any of her family. Yet, during a blood moon, all bets are off. She has taken nearly half of her own children out, draining them of their blood. But she seeks the strongest one of them… Garou."

The room fell into whispers. Lightning Max shook his head. "You're a vampire?"

"No shit, he was giving me a hicky for the pure hell of it!" stated Metal Bat.

"Wait… what is Metal Bat's connection to you in all of this?" asked Gatling. "With the amount of blood you took from him, he should be dead!"

"His blood is the only one that can quell my thirst." Garou explained. "You see, I gained that from my father, known as the Crimson Plague. He could drink cities dry, a modern city that you live in now, he could take in a mere day without ever feeling full."

Those who were mortal began to go pale in the face. "We have heard of the Plague's blood lust, many vampires feared him for he didn't always go after humans…" said Feather.

"I inherited that from him, yet learned that if one can find their match, the perfect match to their blood, the thirst can be managed. Metal Bat… is my match. I have fed from him five times when he was mortal. He drank from me once to cement a bond. He is half vampire, but has no desire for blood. But, he provides for me. Anything happens to him… My hunger will never be stratified unless I find another. But that would be impossible."

"What do you mean? You had other matches before!" said Bad. "I ain't special."

"But you are," said Snek. "You are the first to ever make it to the fifth bite, vampires are notorious for making others of their kind suffer for no particular reason. Garou has been targeted many times before. Most often by his own family due to resentment, however, what you don't know is that Bad is the first to ever bond with his vampire match… we have no other record of that happening."

"For real?" whispered Bad.

"Yeah, for real." Said Snek. "Which is why, we have to not only protect Bad at all cost, but Garou as well. The two are linked, part of the reason why vampire despite this so called 'matching' between vampire and human. The human gains the power of the one they bond to. Being as formidable as he is… Metal Bat can obtain Garou's strength, endurance… everything. His family hates having humans obtain their strengths. Especially ones they cannot or do not have themselves."

"So… what happens now?" asked Gatling.

"We prepare for war." Said Garou. "My mother will come sooner than later, she will stop at nothing until she obtain my blood. For she believes I have something that belong to her from the last blood moon."

Snek paused. "Not even I know that, and I am the historian on your family!" he said.

Garou sighed. "It's because I have the power of the Crimson Plague." He looked away embarrassed. "His demise started at the hands of my mother. But, his death came by mine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The room froze.

Bad stared about and noticed the look of shock on everyone's face. He turned to Garou. "Okay, spill it. You killed your old man? Why!" he demanded.

He shook his head to the demand. "I can't, not now. Had my mother obtain this power, every last person in this world would be dead. She would have sucked the life out of everyone and everything." He explained. "However, how my father died has been stretched and lied about for hundreds of years. Even my surviving brothers believe my mother over the truth. Since then, I tried to keep hidden. I posed as a mortal and continued to learn martial arts as a form of defense since the supernatural don't quite have a fascination for it, let alone an idea of how to stop one from using such moves against them."

Garou sighed. "To those in this room who I harmed, I am sorry. Please understand that during my hero hunting… I was trying to find my match. The only way I knew was to make them bleed. But even then, I was a little too far gone."

"What do you mean?" asked Lightning Max.

"To starve off the craving… I fed from monster blood. The story of me wanting to become a monster was fabricated, since I knew I was going to lose myself. I am not who I am when I drink monster blood, the S Class can verify that. But now, with Bad, I am in complete control. And now…"

"We prepare for war…"

The room paused as Pig God appeared the room. "Pig God? You too?" asked Stinger.

"Don't act so surprised, it is in my name, isn't it?" Pig God approached Garou and turned to Bad. "You two… need to be prepared for this. From this moment on, you are not going to wait until you get thirsty. Bad you must be ready at all times for Garou, he will be feeding from you three times a day now until this war is over."

"Three times? Why?" he questioned.

"Garou needs his strength, and you need to be ready. The more he drinks from you, the stronger your bond becomes. You have fed recently, have you not?" Pig God asked of Garou.

He nodded. "Good, like meals, when Bad finishes his meal, you take yours!"

Metal Bat was already cringing at the notion. He didn't mind feeding Garou every once in a while, but three times a day now?

Pig God then turned to the room. "To the mortals within these walls know now that you are now part of this resistance. In this, I say. If Garou tells you something, listen to him. Do not argue his reason or logic, he has no intention on seeing anyone die under his command or watch."

The people gulped their pride. "What do we do then?" asked Max.

"Simple, you train, get stronger, and let's see if perhaps we can get you some stronger form of weapons." Said Snek. "I got some knowledge on what we are up against, consider me your senpai for the next little while."

"See that you do Snek, and any others who can assist in this matter as well. I want everyone to be prepared!" Pig God announced.

"Wait, how did Pig God get into the room if the doors are… closed…" questioned Bad, yet as he turned and looked about, Pig God was gone. "Son of a bitch…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The journey home was silent.

Bad could hardly look at Garou, Garou himself appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking deeply about what happened today, he wasn't thrilled to say the least bit. Bad himself wasn't sure what to make of today, but then, he felt Zenko grab hold of his hand. He turned and smiled to her as she bore the brightest grin. She then did the same with Garou, taking his hand and smiling to him. However, he couldn't return the grin.

"I messed up." He said.

"Psh, yeah, right, you mess up huh?" Bad snickered. But he saw Garou stare blankly out onto the street. "Gar?"

"I put mortals in danger…." He began to say. "They are now caught up in all of this. That was the whole reason why I had Snek look out for them. He could convince and push their ideas to the side and have them seek elsewhere for their answers, yet give them enough details to keep their curiosity satisfied… now… they are dragged into war… They are going to die if I don't think of something!"

"Garou, no one is going to die!" protested Bad. "Look, this isn't going to change what is happening. What if they didn't know this was going to occur, and yet your crazy ass mom attacks them anyway? At least now, they know to keep their guard up."

However, Garou shook his head to it all. "I shouldn't have said anything, I shouldn't have gone out today like this…"

"Yeah, you can keep that now."

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Garou snapped. He released Zenko's hand and growled to Bad. "You have NO IDEA what is about to happen! You have no concept of the danger we are all in, you don't even know what is going to happen when I feed from you three times a day until this war ends. Hell, I don't even know what is going to happen to me. No one does and yet, you are making a joke about it!"

Bad paused. "I was making a joke about the clothing asshole!" he snapped. "Look, I get it. I know you are terrified right now, how the fuck do you think I feel? I got a little sister to protect! She's now a seer, so how do I go about keeping her safe from the creatures she can see beyond their illusions!" he demanded.

Garou froze to his outburst. "Bad…"

"Don't say shit about me not understanding how serious this is. Sometimes I crack a joke to break the tension. We are going to war with a supernatural force, I got no clue as to what I am going to do. I don't know how I am going to handle myself against a legion of creatures I have never encountered before, but you damn well know I am going to learn and will do everything I can to keep my loved ones safe!"

No words came out of him, he just froze and tried to think of what to say. "Garou…" came the gentle voice of Zenko. She reached out for his hand again and took hold of it. "We are with you, it's scary, but we are going to get through it, okay?"

Garou held her hand a little tighter. "I… I'm not use to having a support system. Normally… I have to face these things alone."

"You aren't alone, not anymore." Said Zenko. She turned to her brother, smiling a big grin. "Right big bro?"

He smiled down at her. "Like we got much of a choice."

Garou smiled for the first time since leaving the association, Bad knows there was still a lot going through his head, but the more important matter is they get home before it gets too dark.

#

Zenko went straight to bed. Bad tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. With her door closed, he ventured to the kitchen were Garou sat and contemplated. Bad leaned against the doorway, clearing his throat abruptly to get his attention. He was slightly startled, but settled down. Bad casually made his way into the kitchen, leaning over the chair at first but eventually he sat down across from him. "Before we go any farther with this… before you take another drop of blood from me. You have to tell the truth, the full truth… everything that is going on, what happened in your family and why you are the way you are. Agreed?"

Garou took a deep cleansing breath, but he nodded to him. "You deserve to know the truth. But it could take some time to explain..."

Bad smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "Like I'm going anywhere, not like I can die of old age over here."

With a nod, Garou sighed. "I suppose, I start with my father then I'll tell you my story…"


End file.
